Am I As Good As Potter?
by anyanka730
Summary: NC-17 Draco has been a bad boy and needs to be punished. BDSM & pegging.  Draco/Pansy, implied Draco/Harry


_I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the Goddess JK Rowling. _**  
><strong>

**Am I As Good As Potter?**

Draco lay sprawled atop a solid oak table, bent forward, his ankles bound to the legs. Sweat was pooling in the crook of his bare back and dripping down his thighs. The way his legs were spread made his arse stick up towards the ceiling and his cock push against the cool wood of the table top. Behind him, his hands were balled together and wrists tied with a green and silver striped tie. He had never felt so exposed.

Footsteps approached from the doorway. Draco craned his neck as he tried to lift himself from his cramped position, failing to do so. However, he didn't need to look. That clicking of high heels and slapping of a leather whip was so familiar to him that he cringed to think what would happen this time.

The clicking continued, getting closer and closer. It got to the point where the person was standing directly behind him and Draco squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what would come next.

There it was. The sharp, hot flick of leather nipping at the tender skin on his arse. He hitched his breath but kept in the moan that was itching to escape his lips.

There it was again. This time on the other cheek, burning, stinging, punishing him for what he had done. He exhaled unevenly.

"You didn't think I would find out, did you?" The voice was cool, but had its familiar bite.

Draco swallowed, opening his eyes to stare down the sleek surface of the table.

"Answer me!"

Another lash against the skin, this time Draco let out a whimper.

"I...I...didn't think you would." His words faltered and cracked, sounding desperate and helpless.

"Of course not." The voice giggled menacingly. "But that's what makes this all the more fun."

Two more swipes of the whip, cracking hard on Draco's skin, causing him to buck upwards, pressing his aching erection against the table. He gasped, finally letting out the moan which echoed through the stone walls of the dungeon.

"_Merlin_, Pans, not so hard!" He cried.

She cackled from behind him, then gave two more lashes, harder than any of the others, bringing a series of screams and deep moans from Draco's throat. He could feel the skin splitting as his arse cheeks flushed with hot, blistering sensation.

"Not so hard? Not so hard, you say?" She leaned forward, digging her fingers into Draco's hair, violently pulling his head up so that his neck was bent up towards her. She put her lips next to his ear and whispered as he quivered beneath her grasp. "Did Potter go hard?"

He swallowed again, this time more out of pain than fear. When he didn't respond she slammed his head onto the table's surface, pressing his cheek firmly down, watching him writhe in his bindings.

"I'll bet he did. I'll bet he fucked you _really_ hard." Her hand went to his the crack of his arse and she slid her fingers across his tight, puckering hole.

Trying to catch his breath, Draco's eyes widened at the invasive touch. "Come on, Pans, stop. Please stop." He whined as her other hand still held his head forcefully down.

She continued to laugh, her fingers pressing and exploring his opening. She slid her hand down to his balls to give them a rough grab, pressing her nails into his flesh. His body tensed and he shut his eyes again. She leaned forward once more, whispering into his ear and swiping the tip of her tongue against his salty, sweat covered neck. "I'm going to fuck you harder."

Draco's eyes shot open. Pansy released her grasp on his head and strode away for a moment. Draco relaxed his limbs at her departure, eyes fluttering. He heard her rummaging through a box and snapping the straps of something inside. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Mmmm don't worry, Draco. You cheated on me with Potter, so obviously I had been missing something." The tip of something cold and plastic-like brushed his hole. "But I have it now."

"Pansy wait!" He screamed as he felt his tight muscle ripping at the intrusion.

"I bet you didn't talk like that to Potter." She pushed deeper, snickering with her movements.

Draco thrashed madly on the table, the ties at his ankles digging into his skin. A tear fell from his eye as the sharp, excruciating pain surged through his body.

"No! Please, please, PLEASE!"

She let up, sighing, obviously annoyed at the complaints.

Draco spoke in between quick, heavy breaths. "You...you have to...lubricate it first."

"Hmm, I see." She said, uninterested.

"Please." He begged.

She hesitated, but eventually pulled out.

"Fine." Pansy said sneering. She held out her hand and spit an ample amount of saliva into the palm. Draco shuddered at the sound. Lathering the strap-on from base to head, she pressed it against him again.

He inhaled noisily while Pansy shoved the plastic cock past his tight entrance and whimpered again as she filled him all the way, stretching every inch of his insides.

"So this is what you like, is it?" She chortled, moving her hips forward and back, letting the cock slip deeper and deeper.

"Ahhh..." Draco couldn't get past the pain in order to let words form from his mouth. His erection had faded to become soft and sore as it banged against the edge of the table.

Suddenly there was a swift blow to his left arse cheek and he screamed. His skin was still tender and raw from the whip. She slapped him again, pushing the cock in and out. Her thighs bumped against his as she went faster. Draco whimpered and arched his back when he felt the tip of the cock brush something pleasureful inside him.

"You like this, don't you?" She demanded, gripping the back of his hips and once again digging her long, manicured nails into his tender skin. He nodded obediently.

"Did you like it when Potter fucked you like this?"

His cock twitched, becoming hard again. He focused his eyes on a crack in the wall, letting the mixed feeling of pain and ecstasy fill his body. Pansy continued to slam the strap-on into him, spreading his cheeks wide with her hands, scratching the sensitive lashes on his skin. Shocks ran from his arse to his neck as he moaned.

"Oh yes.."

"Am I as good as Potter, Draco?" She sneered, slapping him again.

He began to roll his hips in rhythm with her thrusts, letting his cock brush against the table as it hardened even more. His arms had gone limp at his back and he had started to ignore the pain in his ankles.

"...nngh..." He couldn't speak, let alone catch his breath as she worked away at his tight, throbbing arsehole.

"I didn't hear you! Am I as good as Potter?" She slammed hard, causing Draco to arch even more and shake with pleasure, the cock brushing against the tender spot inside again.

When he didn't answer she brought a swift, hot hand to his already reddened and sweat slicked arse, making him exhale with a groan.

"No, I'm not am I?" She chuckled. "I'm _better_ than Potter."

She bucked her hips faster, harder, making Draco feel every inch of the plastic cock inside him, ripping him apart, sending him so close to the edge. His own cock was pulsating, the blood rushing to the tip of his head. He felt the hot precum escape at the slit.

"Oh, Merlin, yes...right there..." He moaned, his eyes fluttering and face burning as the erotic bliss took over his body. Pansy fucked him hard, gripping his hips tightly, letting out staggered breaths of her own.

Draco's whole body went stiff, letting his cock explod with sensations of sheer pleasure. As he came all over the table beneath him, a primal moan escaped from his lips.

Pansy slowed down, letting him ride out his orgasm and finally pulling out. His arsehole throbbed at the intensity.

When his body had finally gone numb and he lay lifelessly bound to the table, Pansy stripped off the strap-on and threw it back into the box on the floor. She ran her hand across Draco's glistening and heaving back, picking up beads of sweat as she trailed her way down to his thigh. He didn't even shudder.

"So, darling," she cooed. "I know you won't cheat on me again with that filthy half-blood now that I can please you properly. Am I right?" She stroked his hair.

A guttural chuckle gradually escaped him as he smirked wildly.

"I _am_ better than Potter, aren't I?" Her voice sounded both angry and concerned.

Draco licked his lips, looking back at her with a snide grin.

"Draco, I am, right?"

He raised his brow, glaring into her desperate, hazel eyes and spat at her feet.

"Never."

_Please review, hope you enjoyed it :)_


End file.
